Invader Dalek
by Noir Draco
Summary: Zim has a new plan for the destruction of Earth and this time he has enlisted the help of one of the most feared cretures in the galexy.
1. Chapter 1

INVADER DALEK

Dib Jeremy Valdez ducked behind a teleportation pod as a laser blasted away the wall he had just been standing in front of.

"Enough of this game of seek and find, Dib, now get out here and face me."

The teenager rolled his eyes, "The game is called _hide and seek,_ Zim not seek and find. You've been here, like what, five years and still can't get a simple thing like that right?"

Dib's voice had deepened since puberty and was no longer the high voice of youth whereas Zim's had stayed the same high pitched whine from when he first came to the planet Earth all those years ago.

The teleportation pod Dib was hiding behind was suddenly lifted off the floor and Dib scrabbled to his feet, turning around as he went. His alien nemesis towered above him thanks to his "spider legs", the pod held high above his head.

Zim tossed the pod aside with a maniacal laugh, "Now prepare to die, Dib-Worm."

"'Prepare to die'", Dib repeated with a raised eyebrow, "That is so cliché, I'm a little disappointed."

"Shut up!" the alien screeched. With another manic laugh the Irken pointed a laser at his Human enemy and fired…

/-/-/-/-/-/

Dib woke with a start, drenched in sweat. He held his pale hands out in front of himself and examined them in the pale moonlight that fell across his bed. Dib took a deep calming breath as his brain registered that what had just occurred was nothing more then a nightmare.

He rolled over onto his side and looked at that clock.

1:06 A.M. it read.

Dib sighed and went to swing his legs out of bed. He only succeeded in tangling himself up even tighter in the blankets; he attempted to free himself and somehow managed to fall out of bed and onto the floor.

"Hey, shut up in there," his sister Gaz yelled at him from across the hall.

Dib was about to protest but then thought better of it.

He won his battle with the blankets and stumbled out of his room and to the bathroom.

He went over the sink and splashed cold water in face, waking himself up. He looked into the wall sized mirror that hung above the sink and stared at his reflection. More then his voice had changed during puberty, for instance, his features had sharpened, any and all trace of baby fat gone. He also had protruding Adam's apple that bobbed visibly whenever he swallowed. He stood at five feet seven inches and was deep-chested young man. A line of stubble ran across the length of his jaw. In fact the only things that had not changed about Dib Valdez ,was his dark brown eyes, his raven black hair that he still spiked and his undying love of the paranormal.

Dib ran a pale, long fingered hand through his rumpled hair and decided to head downstairs.

Once down there he grabbed the remote control and stretched himself out on the couch. He flipped on the television and an infomercial flickered onto the screen, the only thing on at his time. He turned to the pay-pre-view channels and found one interested him, ordered it and settled down to watch.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Far across town in the dark and shadowed park there lurked another creature—two creatures as a matter of fact. They were both short and barred absolutely no resemblance to one another at all.

One of them was a robot with a metallic shell and glowing blue eyes. One shot antenna stuck up straight from its head. In its two fingered hand it held a toy pig. His name was G.I.R. and stood beside another figure in the dark.

The figure that stood beside was a light green color with two long antennas that curved down against his skull. His eyes were a scarlet red and his hands had tree fingers each. His name was Zim and he stood poised as if waiting for something.

There was suddenly a great light that lit up the surrounding area and a third figure appeared before the first two.

"Ooo, what's that?" the robot asked pointing a finger at the thing that had just appeared.

"Silence, G.I.R.!" Zim shouted at his slave-unit.

"Conversation will cease immediately," the figure before them commanded.

Zim snapped to attention, G.I.R. smiled and stuck his tongue out in a happy way.

"I am Dalek Con and you will obey me. Tell me where I am."

"Sir," Zim said in barely concealed excitement, "You are on the planet Earth and I brought you here."

"Why?" Dalek Con commanded.

Zim took a deep breath, "Because I think I have located your greatest enemy."

"The Doc-tor?" the creature pronounced in the name in two syllables in disgust.

Zim smiled, "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

INVADER DALEK

Dib Jeremy Valdez ducked behind a teleportation pod as a laser blasted away the wall he had just been standing in front of.

"Enough of this game of seek and find, Dib, now get out here and face me."

The teenager rolled his eyes, "The game is called _hide and seek,_ Zim not seek and find. You've been here, like what, five years and still can't get a simple thing like that right?"

Dib's voice had deepened since puberty and was no longer the high voice of youth whereas Zim's had stayed the same high pitched whine from when he first came to the planet Earth all those years ago.

The teleportation pod Dib was hiding behind was suddenly lifted off the floor and Dib scrabbled to his feet, turning around as he went. His alien nemesis towered above him thanks to his "spider legs", the pod held high above his head.

Zim tossed the pod aside with a maniacal laugh, "Now prepare to die, Dib-Worm."

"'Prepare to die'", Dib repeated with a raised eyebrow, "That is so cliché, I'm a little disappointed."

"Shut up!" the alien screeched. With another manic laugh the Irken pointed a laser at his Human enemy and fired…

/-/-/-/-/-/

Dib woke with a start, drenched in sweat. He held his pale hands out in front of himself and examined them in the pale moonlight that fell across his bed. Dib took a deep calming breath as his brain registered that what had just occurred was nothing more then a nightmare.

He rolled over onto his side and looked at that clock.

1:06 A.M. it read.

Dib sighed and went to swing his legs out of bed. He only succeeded in tangling himself up even tighter in the blankets; he attempted to free himself and somehow managed to fall out of bed and onto the floor.

"Hey, shut up in there," his sister Gaz yelled at him from across the hall.

Dib was about to protest but then thought better of it.

He won his battle with the blankets and stumbled out of his room and to the bathroom.

He went over the sink and splashed cold water in face, waking himself up. He looked into the wall sized mirror that hung above the sink and stared at his reflection. More then his voice had changed during puberty, for instance, his features had sharpened, any and all trace of baby fat gone. He also had protruding Adam's apple that bobbed visibly whenever he swallowed. He stood at five feet seven inches and was deep-chested young man. A line of stubble ran across the length of his jaw. In fact the only things that had not changed about Dib Valdez ,was his dark brown eyes, his raven black hair that he still spiked and his undying love of the paranormal.

Dib ran a pale, long fingered hand through his rumpled hair and decided to head downstairs.

Once down there he grabbed the remote control and stretched himself out on the couch. He flipped on the television and an infomercial flickered onto the screen, the only thing on at his time. He turned to the pay-pre-view channels and found one interested him, ordered it and settled down to watch.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Far across town in the dark and shadowed park there lurked another creature—two creatures as a matter of fact. They were both short and barred absolutely no resemblance to one another at all.

One of them was a robot with a metallic shell and glowing blue eyes. One shot antenna stuck up straight from its head. In its two fingered hand it held a toy pig. His name was G.I.R. and stood beside another figure in the dark.

The figure that stood beside was a light green color with two long antennas that curved down against his skull. His eyes were a scarlet red and his hands had tree fingers each. His name was Zim and he stood poised as if waiting for something.

There was suddenly a great light that lit up the surrounding area and a third figure appeared before the first two.

"Ooo, what's that?" the robot asked pointing a finger at the thing that had just appeared.

"Silence, G.I.R.!" Zim shouted at his slave-unit.

"Conversation will cease immediately," the figure before them commanded.

Zim snapped to attention, G.I.R. smiled and stuck his tongue out in a happy way.

"I am Dalek Con and you will obey me. Tell me where I am."

"Sir," Zim said in barely concealed excitement, "You are on the planet Earth and I brought you here."

"Why?" Dalek Con commanded.

Zim took a deep breath, "Because I think I have located your greatest enemy."

"The Doc-tor?" the creature pronounced in the name in two syllables in disgust.

Zim smiled, "Yes."


End file.
